Drowning in the Locks of Love (A Lorbin Grableu story)
by Nemma
Summary: Corbin thought he found love, but when tragedy strikes he realises that maybe he was loving the wrong person all along...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Corbin Bleu got handed his iced coffee from the kind lady from behind the counter at Starbucks. She was a fan of his and had a mini fangirling attak as she made his coffee. She had to be professional, all the same, so she just politely asked for his autograph.

"It's always nice to meet a fan." said Corbin as he bared his perfect milky white teeth in a smile.

She didn't have the heart to tell him she liked Zac Efron better.

As Corbin left Starbucks, something - or someone - caught his eye. He turned to see a lady sitting by the window, alone, sipping hot chocolate with whipped cream. She had dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders in a wave, clear, fair skin, and dark blue eyes with long, dark eyelashes. To Corbin, she was perfect even though when she smiled her teeth were crooked and yellow and her dark nosehairs stuck out of her nose and were very clearly visible. Still, Corbin found her flawless. He suddenly felt his navy and white runners taking him over to her table. When he finally started thinking about what he was doing it was too late. He was at her table with his charming smile that won over thousands of girls hearts. I'm talking about fans, of course. He doesn't flirt with _that_ many girls. The beautiful girl looked up to see him and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, you're that afro kid from that thing! Cordon Bleu!" she exclaimed excitedly, making him sigh.

"Actually, it's Corbin." he said. Why does everyone always mix him up with a chicken dish!?

"Oh. Well you were in that movie with Zac Efron! I always found him hotter to be honest-" she was cut off by a now slightly annoyed Corbin.

"Alright! Alright. Listen, you're beautiful. Would you go on a date with me sometime?" he asked bravely.

"Yeah! Sure! I heard those Disney kids get paid a fortune! Um, I mean, sure, that would be lovely..." stuttered the woman. "I'm Britney, by the way."

"Hey, Britney, I'm Corb_in_. not Cord_on_." laughed Corbin.

"Why don't you sit down, Corbin? This can be our first date!" suggested Britney, gesturing to the vacant seat on the other side of the table.

"I'd love to." said Corbin softly, almost flirtily, sitting down.


	2. Chapter 2

Corbin and Britney spoke for hours. They told each other about their families, their pets, their jobs... Just about their life stories, really. Eventually, as they were deep in conversation about Britney's pet iguana, a starbucks employee had to interrupt them to inform them that it was closing time. The couple then left the coffee shop, arm in arm. Britney turned to face Corbin.

"Corbin. I need to tell you something..."

As she spoke the air in front of her fogged up. Britney smiled when she saw the smokey fog rise up into the cold Winter's air because it made her feel like a dragon.

"What is it, my little baby sloth?" replied Corbin. He was never the best with pet names.

"Look, Corbin, I know it's only been a few hours but I feel like you're Romeo and I'm Juliet" confessed Britney.

"What, our love is forbidden?" wondered Corbin, not quite catching on.

"No, silly! What I mean is we've only known each ther for a little while yet I feel like I... I love you."

Corbin gasped. Since the air was freezing it hurt his throat and he had a coughing fit, ruining the moment a little bit. When the coughing subsided he spoke.

"Britney, I love you too..."

They leaned forward and shared a deeply passionate kiss. After a few moments, Corbin pulled away.

"Wait, don't Romeo and Juliet die in the end?"

"Yeah..." said Britney quietly.

"That's, um, reassuring..." said Corbin, trying his best to smile.

Britney just laughed.

"I think we'll stay alive for a looong time, Mr. Bleu." she said, smiling.

"Actually, it's Mr. Reivers. I don't know if I forgot to to tell you this but Bleu is just a stage name. Sorry. But everyone calls me Corbin bleu anyway so it doesn't really matter, I guess.." Corbin rambled awkwardly and they both laughed.

"Let's go back to my place." said Corbin softly as he took her hand and lead her over to his mini.

Before they got into Corbin's dark blue (obviously it's blue) car they shared one last passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Corbin pulled up outside his million dollar mansion with a smile on his face. He never really had many girls round with the exception of his mother.

"Wow that's one cool mansion. It looks big for just one man!" Britney gasped as she got out of the car and lay her high heeled foot onto the gravel of Corbin's driveway.

"Thanks, and actually I live with someone" replied Corbin, emerging from the drivers seat of his car and locking it.

As he said that, Britney's face fell. She really hoped they could have the mansion to themselves.

"You'd know my housemate, actually. He's a... costar of mine." continued Corbin, beginning to make his way over to the door.

Britney's spirit rose once again. Could it be Zac Efron!? She hoped so.

"_Please let it be Zac Efron, please let it be Zac Efron..._" she muttered to herself under her breath so Corbin couldn't hear.

Corbin took his keys out of his jeans pocket and unlocked the door before opening it smoothly to reveal his front hallway.

"After you." Corbin said politely as he gestured to the hallway.

"Thanks!" replied Britney as she stepped into Corbin's house for the first time.

The hall was surprisingly modern compared to the old fashioned exterior of the mansion. The floor was of a smooth, dark wood and the cream-painted walls were decorated with photos of Corbin and his family and pretty paintings of flowers.

"The flower paintings are my housemates. He's very... feminine." explained Corbin befote shutting the door behind him.

_ Feminine? _thought Britney, _maybe it isn't Zac Efron then. Unless..._

"Let me take your coat." Corbin said as he removed Britney's dark green jacket.

Britney smiled at the hallway she was in. To her right was a wooden spiral staircase that she instantly adored, and to her left was a closed door. In fact there were multiple closed doors going up the hall. Britney wondered how there could possibly be that many rooms in one house.

"This place is _huge_!" exclaimed Britney in admiration.

"Thanks. It cost plenty, too." joked Corbin, smiling. "Why don't we hang out in the living room?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great, well let me lead the way."

Corbin lead Britney down the hallway to a white door near the end.

"Ladies first..." Corbin said, opening the door and gesturing into the room in a gentlemanly manner. Britney usually hated the whole gentleman act but she was so lost in her new love's eyes that she just nodded faintly and stepped into the room.

Corbin's living room was extraordinary in Britney's eyes. It was fairly big, with cream paint on the walls and dark wooden floors. A long red leather couch sat in the middle of the floor facing the right wall, and on that wall hung a 65 inch 3d smart tv. A playstation 4, the Wii U, and the Xbox One sat underneath the tv along with some other classics such as the Nintendo 64 and Super Nintendo. Elabourate paintings lined the walls and a few photos of the house's residents. When Britney examined these photos closer she saw a familiar blonde boy standing with Corbin in almost every photo.

"Lucas Grabeel!? Your housemate is Lucas Grabeel!?" exclaimed Britney in shock.

"Well, yeah. We're best friends. We've been living here for years now. It's great." Corbin replied with a grin.

"Go on, make youself comfortable. I'll get us some refreshments." continued the curly haired boy before exiting the room.

Britney couldn't help but laugh. She was in Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel's house! What a bizarre experience...


End file.
